The present invention has been developed in light of the above, and it""s object is to provide a radio device control terminal apparatus and a radio system capable of easily and promptly establishing a connection between any combination of a number of radio devices by a simple operation with no cables, and also provide a method for constituting a multimedia system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio device control terminal apparatus for controlling an establishment of a radio connection between radio devices that exist within an area in which the radio devices and the radio device control terminal apparatus can communicate with each other, the radio devices containing identifiers thereof, the radio device control terminal apparatus comprising: wireless communication means for communicating by radio with any one of the radio devices; and processor for transmitting the identifiers necessary for establishing the radio connection to at least two of the radio devices.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio system comprising: a number of radio devices for establishing a radio connection therebetween by exchanging identifiers thereof; and a radio device control terminal apparatus for transmitting identifiers necessary for establishing a radio connection, to any combination of the radio devices, which exist within a communicable area, thereby controlling a radio connection between the any combination, wherein the radio device control terminal apparatus includes: means for detecting those of the radio devices, which exist within the communicable area, and registering identifiers of the detected radio devices when having detected them; means for displaying the detected radio devices so that the detected radio devices can be selected; means for selecting any combination of the displayed radio devices and designating a radio connection between the selected radio devices; and means for transmitting identifiers necessary for establishing a radio connection, to the selected radio devices, using the registered identifiers, when a radio connection between the selected radio devices has been designated, and each of the radio devices includes: means for detecting the radio device control terminal apparatus and the other radio devices, which exist within a communicable area, and transmitting its own identifier to the radio device control terminal apparatus when having detected the radio device control terminal apparatus; and means for receiving, from the radio device control terminal apparatus, an identifier of that one of the other radio devices, to which the each radio device is to be connected, and then establishing a radio connection to the one of the other radio devices, using the received identifier.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of constituting a multimedia system for exchanging multimedia information that at least includes image information, voice information and character information, comprising the steps of: controlling an establishment of a radio connection between a plurality of devices having wireless communication means, using another device having wireless communication means; and exchanging the multimedia information between at least two of the devices connected by radio after the establishment of the radio connection.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.